Creative Scrap Heap
by Invader Elze
Summary: Where do all the ideas go? right here. this is my fan-fiction basis. Poems, song fics, thoughts, ideas, and small one-shots.
1. Introduction

**Creative Scrap Heap**

**Hello everyone, I am Invader Elze, and **_**this**_**, is my Creative Scrap Heap. Basically, this is my fanfiction junk yard. This is where all the small thoughts that wouldn't make a good fanfiction stay. It is made up of poems, song fics, interesting thoughts, and small one-shots. These are just things that pop up out of my mind at unexpected times, like in a car, brushing my teeth, cleaning my room, and pillaging villages. ENJOY!**

**-Invader Elze**

This is a small poem about when the sun dies I created in a long car ride.

_**There will come a day when the sun does not shine,**_

_**There will come a day when all grapes turn to wine,**_

_**There will come a day when the planet goes black,**_

_**As if the Earth itself was stuffed in a sack,**_

_**There will come a day when flesh turns to stone,**_

_**There will come a day when dust sets on bone,**_

_**There will come a day when everyone cries,**_

_**That is the day everything dies.**_


	2. Invasion at skool

**Bits of a song fic I wrote called "Invasion at Skool" it is when Tak comes to skool, and Dib is telling it.**

**Chorus:**

_**No one believes me, but I'll prove one day. Day! Day! Day!**_

_**I'm not crazy, I don't care what they saaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy! YAHHHHhhhhhhhh!**_

**Verse 1:**

_**If you look behind her hair, you'll see that ears aren't there. Cuz she's not humaaaaaaan! OH, Oh, oh, oh**_

**Verse 2:**

_**If you look into her eyes, you'll only see what lies. And it's pure eviiiiiiiiiiiil! OH, Oh, oh, oh**_

**Verse 3:**

_**What will I have to doooo, to get them out of the bluuuuuue! Irkens are among us, but you-still-don't-see-them. How could you be-so-blinnnnnnnnnd-to-them.**_


	3. A starry, starry night

**This is just a small poem I made when making **_**Happiness has purple Hair**_**, it just came to me. It is named after Van goe's famous painting; it is one of my favorites.**

**A starry, starry night**

_**It was starry, starry night,**_

_**The moon shined with great might,**_

_**His glasses reflected the brilliance of the light,**_

_**It was truly a beautiful sight,**_


	4. The Seven Brothers

**I AM SOOOOO PROUD OF THIS POEM! ! ! I made it right before I want on vacation, ENJOY! ! !**

**The Seven Brothers**

**Evil is the one who takes but does not earn,**

**Guilt is the one who pays dearly in Evil's turn.**

**Surprise is the one who hides in the dark,**

**Fear is the one who knows surprises leave a mark.**

**Happiness is the one brighter then the rest,**

**Pain is the one who puts happiness to the test,**

**Life is the one most mysterious of them all,**

**Many secrets are kept behind its sturdy wall.**


	5. Awaiting The End

**Thanks to peacewalker Lyn for the review! And in case you didn't notice, I changed the seven brothers around a bit. This poem was inspired by Gazmrules; I REALLY suggest you read her stories, THEY ROCK! In her story a life of lies, in the 1****st**** chapter is my fav poem in ALL THE WORLD! ! ! !**

**Awaiting the End**

**Pain; suffering beyond endurance.**

**Envy; those without your burden.**

**Greif; knowing you should not envy.**

**Happiness; hoping death shall come soon.**

**Understanding; knowing happiness does not comes without a price.**

**Fear; not knowing what that price will be.**

**Light; a guide.**

**Darkness; destroying the warmth of light.**

**Death; a long awaited rest.**

**Ps: I know this is a fail, but read Gazmrules'!**


	6. God Almighty

Yes, I am a christen; and a poet. And am EXTREAMLY proud of everything I write; so please, no flames. Cuz I fight fire with fire! Ok, I know the saying "you fight fire, with fire, you just get a bigger fire" but I'm a pyro (pyromaniac), SO EVEN BETTER FOR ME! ! ! ! ! ! Wait… where was I? Oh yah, the poem!

**God Almighty:**

**I am the weather,**

**I am the sky,**

**I am the life force of all things that die,**

**I am the wind under the wing,**

**I am the notes of all that you sing,**

**I am the trees, grass, and flowers,**

**I am the source of all holy powers,**

**I am the light, moon, and stars,**

**I am the fuel that runs all cars,**

**I am the mess in the rooms you tidy,**

**I am the Lord, God Almighty.**


	7. Dib's Story

**Ok, I KNOW IT SUCKS! DON'T GO RUBBING IT IN MY FACE! I wrote this in a grape soda coma.**

_**Dib's Story:**_

**They all think I'm crazy,**

**They all call me insane,**

**They all say I'm losing it,**

**But truly, I'm just in pain.**

**No one believes me,**

**Even when I'm right.**

**None of them know how it feels,**

**To be left crying all night.**

_**Everyone **_**believes him,**

**Though all he says is lies.**

**They'll all keep believing him,**

**Right up to the day he dies**

**Their stupidity keep poking,**

**Where my sanity once was,**

**But how can they still possibly ignore,**

**Everything he does?**

**Everyday he asks,**

**For information about our kinds.**

**But I know that all he wants,**

**To take over all of our minds.**

**Though I know he's stupid.**

**He is still a great threat.**

**And even though I hate him most,**

**I'm still quite glad we met.**

**Now that I know I have,**

**An alien to expose.**

**I finally feel like my sanity's,**

**Not about to decompose.**

**I shall always try my best,**

**To protect the planet I love.**

**Even if it shall mean,**

**My soul must rise to the above.**


	8. Pain Beyond Pain

**I wrote this in the car!**

**Pain beyond pain:**

**Zim) pain beyond pain; is the taste of defeat.**

**Dib) pain beyond pain; is a tack on your seat.**

**Tallest) pain beyond pain; is not a doughnut to spare.**

**Gir) pain beyond pain; is not a pig, ANYWHERE!**

**Gaz) pain beyond pain; is not a battery to see.**

**Tak) pain beyond pain; is a fountain of Zim's glee.**

**P. Membrane) pain beyond pain; is a cure I can't find.**

**Principal) pain beyond pain; is not controlling a mind.**

**Mrs. Bitters) pain beyond pain; is a nose full of kid stink.**

**Skool Kids) pain beyond pain; is washing hands in the sink.**


End file.
